Como colocar um cachorro em um bolo de aniversário
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Bem, o título deveria ser Como colocar um cachorro DENTRO de um bolo de aniversário, mas como o não permitiu...Bem, Fic feita pela Karen, autora de Não Esqueça Nosso Amor e Harry Potter e a Centelha de Esperança, feita para sua amiga Anya.ASA
1. Como colocar um cachorro dentro de um bo...

Como colocar um cachorro dentro de um bolo de aniversário

Por Kaka

Natalie Dumbledore se revirou na cama pela quinta vez naquela noite e bufou exasperada. Aquilo realmente a estava intrigando! E isso a irritava profundamente! Ela _sempre_ sabia o _que_ fazer, no entanto, não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia fazer naquela situação! Era revoltante, era... inconcebível!

Ela finalmente se sentou em sua cama, abraçando as pernas, pensativa. O que poderia fazer? A primeira pessoa em que pensou foi Eliza, mas ela estava longe, passando as férias na França. O que diabos Eliza achava interessante na França, Natalie não fazia a mínima idéia e nem queria saber. Ela só queria que a amiga estivesse ali para ouvir o gritou que deu:

- QUE DROGA DE PRESENTE EU VOU DAAAARRR???? MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- Mas o que aconteceu agora, criança?

Natalie olhou nervosa para a parede; nela, um quadro de uma mulher de cabelos negros como a noite e pele alva a olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. A garota se levantou da sua cama de dossel em um ímpeto, postando ambas as mãos na cintura bem delineada onde as mãos de um forte capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória costumavam passear.

- EU-NÃO-SEI-QUE-PRESENTE-DAR! – Natalie gritou irritada, sua voz ecoando pelo quarto. – EU NÃO SEI!!! EU NÃO SEI!!! MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Certo, certo, criança, mas pare de repetir isso! Onde estão os seus modos? – o quadro de Morgana perguntou em choque, olhando a garota com repreensão. – Se o seu avô descobre que você anda dizendo...

- Ele não vai saber... – Natalie disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente para a mulher do retrato, enquanto passeava pelo quarto. - ...se você não contar... Além disso, eu acho que esqueci meus modos no... hum... – ela fingiu estar pensando, e depois deu um sorriso falso. – Oh, eu não me lembro onde os esqueci! Mas que tragédia! – ela finalizou em tom de falsete, recomeçando a caminhar pelo quarto de um lado para outro.

Morgana apenas suspirou profunda e desanimadamente, levantando os olhos para o céu como se pedisse ajuda divina.

- Mas... – a mulher recomeçou a falar, seus olhos observando Natalie andar de um lado para outro com a mão no queixo. - ...para quem é o presente, afinal? Para o seu primo, o menino Potter?

Natalie soltou um som de uma risada misturada a uma exclamação de quem faz pouco caso.

- O "Relâmpago"? Não, não, Morgana, o presente não é para aquele projeto de gente!

- E para quem é, então? – Morgana perguntou cansada. – Não vá me dizer que é para aquele outro rapaz que você vive...

- Não é para o Olívio também! – Natalie exclamou irritada, parando de andar e observando Morgana. – Será que você não está entendendo a minha língua, Morgana? O presente é para alguém MUITO mais especial do que eles!

Morgana arregalou os olhos.

- Alguém mais especial? Hum... o seu avô? O seu tio Sirius? O seu tio Remo? – Natalie negou todos. – Mas quem, afinal?

- Uma pessoa especial! – a garota insistiu. – Ela faz aniversário em 31 de julho! Quer dizer, na verdade ela _mesma_ faz aniversário em 7 de dezembro, mas essa... hum, como eu poderia dizer? Hm, já sei, esse _tesouro_ faz aniversário no dia 31 de julho, mas o presente tem que ser dado à pessoa que faz no dia 7 de dezembro. Deu para entender?

Morgana a olhou com piedade.

- Oh, criança, essas férias dentro desse castelo enorme e solitário realmente não estão lhe fazendo bem...

Natalie soltou uma exclamação veemente. Morgana não tinha entendido nada! E ela nem fora assim tão confusa, fora? Ela explicou direitinho a quem se referia!

- Mas eu ainda acho... – a mulher continuou. – Que quem faz aniversário no dia 31 de julho é o seu primo, o menino Potter.

- Ora, mas eu já disse que não é o relâmp...

Mas a garota interrompeu a frase no meio do caminho. Heureca! Ela tinha achado a resposta! Como não pensara nisso antes?

Antes que Morgana pudesse reclamar, Natalie saiu correndo do seu quarto, sem se importar se estava de madrugada ou se levaria uma bronca por estar andando pelo castelo a uma hora dessas.

(...)

Harry Potter desceu silenciosamente as escadas do n.º 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era uma noite bonita e estrelada, mas o que isso lhe importava? Ele estava mesmo era de saco cheio! O que ele queria não era estar admirando a bela noite! Ele queria estar dormindo, porcaria! Mas os insistentes roncos do seu primo Duda pareciam penetrar dentro dos seus ouvidos e gritar em seu cérebro. Harry tentou até contar carneirinhos, porcos com a cara do Duda, hipogrifos, corujas, mas nada adiantou! Duda continuava roncando e ele, Harry, continuava sem poder dormir por isso.

Ele chegou à sala de estar cirurgicamente limpa dos Dursleys, pensando em ir à cozinha pegar um copo de leite morno ou até mesmo catar algum doce do Duda na dispensa. Ele nem notaria, de tão estúpido que era. Mas antes que pudesse alcançar a cozinha, Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver uma cabeça pairando em meio a chamas esverdeadas na lareira dos seus tios trouxas.

- Natalie? – ele exclamou ainda em choque. – Mas, exatamente, o que _voc_ está fazendo aqui?

- Finalmente, relâmpago! – a garota disse com irritação, observando Harry com um olhar acusador, como se ele tivesse alguma culpa de encontrar sua prima com a cabeça na lareira. – Eu pensei que teria que acordar os trouxas para você aparecer!

Harry torceu o nariz ao ouvir seu odioso apelido. Mas ele não ia deixar barato, quem ela pensava que era, aquela...

- Vermelhinha! – ele sorriu ao vê-la contorcer a face. – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – o garoto perguntou irritado, de um fôlego só.

Ela fez um gesto aborrecido para que ele se aproximasse. A contragosto, Harry se ajoelhou de frente a lareira, observando-a com azedume. Natalie contorceu novamente o rosto, parecendo contrariada:

- Eu... queria... Euqueriasuaajuda!

- Quê?

- EU QUERIA SUA AJUDA, SEU SURDO!!!

- Não grita! – Harry sussurrou, olhando para cima. – Você vai acordar meus tios!

Natalie soltou um longo resmungo. Harry, porém, virou-se para ela com um grande sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Ora, ora, Natalie Dumbledore precisa da minha humilde ajuda? Será que alguém como eu poderia ajudar a tão importante Sacerdotisa de Avalon, vulgarmente conhecida como "vermelhinha"?

- Eu já desisti! – ela exclamou exasperada. – Pronto, vou embora, eu não preciso de você, relâmpago!

Harry riu, mas parou ao receber o olhar fuzilante da garota.

- Ah, vamos, pode dizer o que você quer, vermelhinha... – o olhar dela foi ainda mais mortal. – Já que eu estou aqui mesmo...

Natalie respirou fundo. Aquilo parecia estar consumindo todo o seu autocontrole, mas Harry se lembrou mais tarde de que esta palavra não estava presente no dicionário de Natalie Dumbledore. Ele ficou curioso pelo quê poderia estar fazendo-a chamá-lo na lareira dos Dursleys, de madrugada, para lhe _pedir_ algo.

- É o seguinte. – a garota começou, utilizando aquele tom altivo de sempre. – Eu preciso escolher um presente.

- Um presente? Para quem? – Harry perguntou intrigado, mas depois abriu um sorriso, lembrando-se que estavam no mês de julho. – Para mim?

- Não, seu bobão! É claro que não é pra você!

- Mas só eu faço aniversário em julho!

- Não, não e não! – Natalie disse nervosa. – Tem um outro aniversário no dia 31 de julho! Esse dia é bem manjado, sabia, relâmpago?

- Se você continuar me chamando assim eu vou embora! – Harry murmurou entredentes.

- Então pare de me chamar de vermelhinha!

Harry bufou.

- O.k., _Natalie._ Mas quem faz aniversário em 31 de julho além de mim? – ele perguntou, achando improvável aquela idéia. Só ele podia fazer aniversário naquele dia, pombas!

- Bem, na verdade...

- Ahá, eu já sei! – o garoto exclamou; Natalie enrugou as sobrancelhas, surpresa por ele ter-se lembrado. – J. K. Rowling! Claro, como pude me esquecer!

- SEU BURRO, ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, PATETA, CÉREBRO DE PASSARINHOOOOOO, TEM TITICA DE CORUJA NA CABEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????

Harry deu um salto para trás; Natalie poderia ser assustadora.

- _Pensa_, seu imbecil! – a garota exclamou, realmente vermelha de raiva. – Se _eu_, Natalie Dumbledore, estou aqui falando com você, é _óbvio_ que não estou falando da J. K. Rowling! Não é ela que está escrevendo essa história! Eu sou uma personagem de fic, se lembra? Da fic da...

- Anya! – Harry exclamou, batendo a mão na testa com estrondo. – A Anya, a Any, a Anylda, a Anya C., a Anya Conway McAllister, a...

- O.k., todos entendemos o recado! – Natalie o cortou. – E agora chegamos no ponto! Precisamos escolher um presente para ela e tem que ser uma grande surpresa!

Harry piscou, observando Natalie pensativo.

- Espera um pouco... se é a Anya que escreve essas histórias... e estamos escolhendo um presente para ela... como você quer que seja surpresa, sua idiota? _Ela_ está lendo tudo! – Harry apontou para cima.

- Não, não está não! A Anya está se dedicando agora à continuação da "Prometida", lembra? – Natalie disse com um sorriso maroto. – Você sabe, aquela song em que você e a Gina, a Gina e você...

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Harry disse rapidamente, a vermelhidão se alastrando por seu rosto, apesar de ele também não reprimir um sorriso. – Não entre em detalhes, eles só interessam a _mim._

- É claro, e aos milhares de leitores que colocaram a Prometida em primeiro lugar no Edwiges Homepage... – Natalie espantou o assunto. – A sua intimidade é bastante exposta, sabia, Sr. Harry "Safadinho" Potter? Uhu!

Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele preferiu desviar o assunto.

- Bem, mas se não é a Anya que está escrevendo essa história, quem é?

Os dois levantaram a cabeça lentamente. Uma risadinha soou lá de cima.

"Alguém que te acha muito GOSTOSO, Harryzinho, meu amoooooor, chuchuzinho da minha vida, minha privada entupida!"

- Ah, não... Ah, não! AH, NÃO! – Harry repetiu desolado. – Tudo menos isso!!!

Outro sorriso, zombeteiro, brincou nos lábios da Sacerdotisa de Avalon.

- Essa daí... – ela começou, sussurrando para um Harry ainda desconsolado por sua vida miserável. - ...não é aquela amiga da Anya que é completamente maluca por...

- Você já sabe, o.k.? – Harry cortou-a, olhando irritado para a prima. – Não precisa repetir em voz alta essa desgraça!

_"Eu estou ouvindo..."_, aquela mesma voz cantou em um tom perigosamente insano e soltou uma gargalhada histérica que definitivamente era assustadora para Harry. _"Eu estou no comando hoje! Uhu!"_

- Eu odeio minha vida. – Harry resmungou entredentes.

- EU SABIA! – Natalie exclamou, e seu grito foi tão alto que Harry deu um salto para trás. – Só podia ser você, sua louca varrida! Ninguém me descreveria tão mal e porcamente, e ainda por cima me colocaria falando "Uhu"! Pare de plagiar a Anya, sua, sua... sua...

_"'Louca' para mim é um elogio, meu bem."_, a voz soou novamente. Harry e Natalie se entreolharam com idênticas expressões desgostosas. _"Além disso, para o seu governo, eu não estou plagiando a Anylda, eu estou fazendo um presente para ela! E só espero que ela não fique brava com isso... Ai, meu paizinho..."_

- Um presente? – Natalie repetiu, e seu rosto subitamente se iluminou. – Ei, é isso! Um presente!

- Que foi, resolveu dar ataque agora, é? – Harry perguntou com uma careta. – Pirou de vez, foi?

- Um presente, Harry! – a garota exclamou novamente. – Essa doida aí de cima não é tão inútil, afinal! Ela pode nos ajudar!

_"Hey, inútil é a vovózinha, tá bom?"_

Os dois garotos ignoraram completamente a voz maluca que continuava resmungando loucamente lá em cima.

- Harry, você vai vir comigo! – Natalie mandou. O garoto a encarou com uma única sobrancelha erguida, como se ela fosse maluca.

- Ei! – ele cantou. – Eu não posso sair daqui, tá lembrada? Férias igual a casa dos Dursleys estúpidos! Oie, voltou para o nosso planeta?

- Nhá, não há regras nessa história maluca, Harry! – Natalie espantou o assunto. – Desde quando algo é sério quando essa louca bêbada aí em cima tá escrevendo?

_"Eu não sou bêbada!"_, a voz soava pastosa e lenta. _"Eu sou alcoolicamente dependente! Permanentemente ébria! Uma embriagada em tempo integral! Hic!"_

- Chapada... – Natalie nomeou mais um sinônimo, enquanto a voz continuava a soluçar. – Mas isso não importa agora. VOCÊ! – ela apontou Harry. – Vai vir para Hogwarts!

- Como? – Harry perguntou sem entender. – Esqueceu que eu não aparato? E eu não posso simplesmente catar a minha Firebolt e sair voando nela! E de Nôitibus Andante eu não vou mesmo!

Um músculo tremeu no queixo de Natalie, indicando que ela estava ficando perigosamente irritada.

- Pra que existe Pó de Flu, gênio?

- Mas não tenho Pó de Flu, esperta!

Dois segundos depois, um potinho pequeno cheio de um pó esverdeado caiu bem na cabeça de Harry, pulando para a mão dele em seguida. O garoto soltou uma exclamação de dor, alisando o cocuruto. Ele e Natalie olharam para cima.

_"Está me devendo uma, Harryzinho lindo! Hic!"_

- Uma o quê? – Harry perguntou, olhando a prima. – Uma garrafa de pinga por acaso?

- Esquece isso e venha já para Hogwarts!

(...)

Já era a terceira vez que Natalie dava a volta na sala. Mais um pouco e abriria um buraco no chão. Harry, sentado numa das carteiras da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, apenas observava a prima. Um pergaminho em branco estava estendido à sua frente.

- Como ela vai responder à nossa coruja? – Natalie perguntou pela vigésima vez. – Nós bem que podíamos ter escolhido alguém mais confiável para nos ajudar! Só falta ela ter entrado em coma alcoólico agora!

Harry suspirou; era tarde da madrugada, e ele não tinha dormido nada. Ele quase deitou a cabeça sobre a carteira, mas antes que o fizesse, viu palavras se formarem na superfície do pergaminho.

_"Oi, gatinho, vamos tomar algo quente no Três Vassouras?"_

- Naty! – Harry chamou. – Ela está se comunicando!

Natalie veio correndo, jogou uma carteira para o lado e empurrou Harry da cadeira, tomando seu lugar e segurando o pergaminho avidamente.

- É você, sua louca?

_"Hey, eu estava falando com o Harryzito! Saia já daí, clone da Rory Gilmore!"_

- NÃO FALE ASSIM COMIGO, EU SOU A SACERDOTISA DE AVALON, UMA DEUSA, NATALIE FELICITY DUMBLEDORE! E QUEM É VOCÊ? UMA ESCRITORAZINHA MEDÍOCRE DE FANFICS QUE SE EMBEBEDA NOS FINS DE SEMANA!"

_"Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Você feriu os meus sentimeeeentooooooosssss!!!! Agora vou ter que beber para esqueceeeeeeeeeer!!!!!"_

- Ah, Natalie, não seja tão dura com a garota, é a primeira vez que ela te escreve... – Harry disse com pena. – Seja razoável.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HARRYZINHO, MEU AMOR, CHUCHUZINHO, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

- Retiro o que disse. – Harry disse com azedume. – Pode xingá-la o quanto quiser.

Natalie se voltou novamente para o pergaminho, chamando aquela maluca que, por mais que fosse uma louca, ainda era a única que poderia ajudá-los. Novas palavras apareceram no pergaminho.

_"Você ainda está aí, garota?"_

- É, sou eu, nada de Harry Potter para você!

- Ouviu o que ela disse? – Harry gritou para o alto. – NADA DE HARRY POTTER PARA VOCÊ! Humpt.

"Quero deixar bem claro que só estou fazendo isso pela minha miguxa Anylda! Mas o que vocês dois querem de mim, afinal?"

- Pare de reclamar, sua bêbada, e seja útil! Você tem alguma idéia do presente que nós podemos dar para a Anya? – Natalie perguntou irritada com aquela garota maluca. – "A Sagrada Aliança" fará um ano de vida, um ano no qual a minha presença magnífica iluminou a vida de vários leitores, com todo o meu charme, esperteza, personalidade forte, marcante e...

"O.k., sua presunçosa, todos sabemos que você é uma das melhores personagens originais de fics, mas não se gabe por isso! O crédito é todo da Any que te criou, falou? Vai baixando a bola, garota!"

- VOCÊ VAI NOS AJUDAR OU NÃO?

"Calma, meu ouvido não é pinico, não precisa gritar! Já não basta que eu tô ouvindo Aerosmith no computador e o Steven Tyler grita que é uma beleza! Quer que eu fique surda de vez, é?"

- Eu queria que você ficasse MUDA e parasse de falar besteira!

_"Tá bom, então eu não ajudo vocês!"_

- É um presente para a _Anya!_ Lembre-se disso, garota.

"Droga, você sabe mesmo pegar no ponto fraco das pessoas, não é? O.k., o.k., qual era mesmo a pergunta?"

- O QUE N"S PODEMOS DAR DE PRESENTE PARA ELAAAAA????

"Já falei para não gritar! O.k., deixa eu ver... que tal chamar o Siriuzinho Tom Cruise Black para a nossa amiga dar uma bela bitoquinha daquelas calientes nele?"

Harry soltou um som de nojo.

- Credo, como a Anya pode gostar tanto do meu padrinho? Ele é só um cachorrão velho!

- Repita isso e a Anya faz você ter um final trágico nas fics dela, Harry. – Natalie ponderou. O garoto engoliu em seco. – Realmente, ela ama o tio Sirius... Não é à toa que o apelido dela é "Anya Black".

Harry revirou os olhos, mas preferiu não dizer mais nada que o comprometesse.

_"Eu não julgo a Anylda. O Sirius é mesmo um pedaço, hm!"_, novas palavras apareceram no papel, enquanto uma risadinha soava lá em cima. _"Mas eu sempre vou te amar, Harryzinho, porque você é uma gracinha!"_

- Isso já é caso de internação... – Harry fez uma careta.

- Concordo, como alguém pode ser tão obcecada logo por... _você!_ – Natalie balançou a cabeça, sem poder acreditar. – Logo você, relâmpago? Um garoto magricela, com óculos fundo de garrafa, sem atrativos físicos, cabelo despenteado, baixinho e ainda por cima com esse corte horrível no meio da testa! Pelo amor de Merlin, só uma louca bêbada com essa aí pra gostar de você!

- Ei! O meu fã clube tem muitas garotas! – Harry se defendeu tentando encontrar alguma dignidade depois daquele discurso de Natalie, que praticamente tinha pisoteado-o. – Depois que me viram nos cinemas como Daniel Radcliffe... – ele mexeu no cabelo tentando parecer _sexy_. - ...as garotas ficaram enlouquecidas pelo "menino-que-sobreviveu" aqui... Até Robbie Coltrane disse numa entrevista que elas chegam a jogar calcinhas para mim!

_"Uhu! Harry LINDOOOOOOOOOOO, Dan GOSTOOOOOOSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Que cor vocês quereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem???"_

Natalie afastou o assunto como se afasta uma mosca.

- Tá brincando, não é? Bateu a cabeça em algum canto, foi? O fã clube do tio Sirius e do tio Remo são beeeeeeeeem maiores! E o do Snape? As garotas AMAM esses homens maduros! E o do Rony, principalmente depois que o Rupert Grint o representou nos cinemas? As garotas babam por aquele rostinho! E o de Draco Malfoy, então? As garotas adoram o estilo "bad boy" dele. E depois de Tom Felton atuando, você ficou no chinelo, Harry!

- Até Malfoy tem fã clube? – o garoto engasgou, parando de mexer no cabelos e definitivamente parecendo bem menor. – Até aquela doninha emplastada de gel tem fãs?! E eu, eu tenho essa maluca aqui... J. K. ROWLING, ME MATE NO LIVRO DO PRÍCIPE MESTIÇO, OU NO STORGÉ, OU SEJA LÁ QUAL SEJA O NOME!

"Ah, tadinho do meu Harryzinho, não fique assim, Kaka te dá colinho, meu tchuchuquinho!"

Natalie soltou uma exclamação enjoada, enquanto observava Harry num canto da sala, agachado, fazendo círculos imaginários no chão com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto uma nuvem negra pairava sobre ele. Murmurava coisas sem sentido como por exemplo: _"Até Rony? Até Malfoy! Por que aquela lunática da Rowling não me fez ninguém como o Mark Evans? Só personagens assim são felizes..."_

A Sacerdotisa de Avalon suspirou longamente, decidindo ignorar o garoto. Qual era a culpa dela se ele não um deus grego como Olívio, por exemplo? Certas pessoas nascem com a dádiva da beleza, como ela, e certas pessoas não, como Harry. Ela realmente achava que tinha sorte por ser a Anya que a escrevia e não Rowling. E por isso mesmo, a Anya merecia um presente maravilhoso por ser tão brilhante!

"O.k., Naty, pare de se achar demais e concentre-se no assunto do presente da Any!"

- Humpt! Você está é com inveja, sua quatro olhos!

- E ainda por cima eu uso óculos com quinze graus de miopia! – Harry choramingou lá atrás.

Natalie fez uma careta e lembrou como era abençoada por ter Anya como sua criadora. Céus, ela poderia ser uma Luna Lovegood da vida se fosse escrita por Madame Rowling! Que desgraça!

- Certo, sua maluca chapada, qual a sua grande idéia para o presente da Anya?

"Ora, e isso não está tão transparente quanto cachaça? Nós faremos uma festa surpresa para a Anylda!"

- Festa surpresa? – Natalie repetiu, seu rosto se iluminando, mas uma dúvida surgindo em sua mente logo em seguida. – Mas como traremos a Anya aqui? Afinal, ela é do mundo _real_!

"Ah, deixe isso comigo, Rory! Vocês só precisam chamar os convidados e eu mesma me encarregarei de trazer a Anylda para o mundo de vocês. E, além disso, eu vou poder conhecer de graça os "States"! Uhu, aqui vou eu, gringos!"

- Maluca... – Natalie disse só por dizer. – E eu não sou a Rory!

_"Que seja! Tchauzinho!"_

O pergaminho queimou em chamas azuladas e a sala ficou estranhamente silenciosa. Natalie quase poderia pular de alegria.

- Harry! Ei, Harry, a maluca foi embora!

- Foi mesmo? – ele perguntou desconfiado, olhando para os lados, como se temesse achar a autora bêbada enfiada em algum pote de essência de bile de tatu. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho, estamos livres dela! Pelo menos por enquanto! Vá, levante esse traseiro e venha me ajudar com os convidados!

- Convidados? – Harry se sentou numa cadeira próxima. – Que convidados?

- Por Merlin, você não ouviu uma palavra do que dissemos? Precisa lavar as orelhas, relâmpago! – ele fez uma careta, e Natalie riu dele. – Vamos, vamos, quem vamos chamar?

Harry pensou por uns instantes e começou a contar nos dedos.

- Rony, Hermione... os Weasleys...

- Certo, certo... – Natalie começou a anotar. – Meu avô, os professores de Hogwarts...

- Exceto Snape.

- _Incluindo_ Snape.

- Ah, não! Não aquele seboso!

- Cala a boca! – Natalie resmungou enquanto anotava. –Olívio, CLARO, Eliza, o resto do time de quadribol...

- Hagrid, o Prof. Lupin...

- Vai chamar aquela sua prima que você odeia?

- A Karen? Aquela inspirada na maluca de cima? – Natalie apontou. – Não é necessário... nem ela, nem meu irmão... – Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha, e a garota entendeu a mensagem. – O.k., eles também são personagens da Anya... Vão para a lista, eca.

- E as amigas malucas da Anya?

- Ah, não! Elas vão fazer uma festa para a Anya e nem nos convidaram! Eu fiquei sabendo... Imagine, só chamaram o tio Sirius!

- E não _me_ chamaram? – Harry exclamou ofendido. – Se não fosse por mim, nem existiriam fics! É o _meu_ nome que está no título!

- Quem está faltando? – Natalie perguntou, ignorando-o e observando a lista.

_"SEUS INCOMPETENTES!"_

Os dois deram pulos em suas carteiras ao ouvir o grito. Oh, não, _ela_ tinha voltado. Felicidade e paz realmente são estados de espírito tragicamente efêmeros.

- Não era para você estar longe? Encontrando a Anya? – Natalie perguntou. – Já veio perturbar de novo, é?

_"Ah, foi fácil falsificar o passaporte e a passagem! Vou aos Estados Unidos na faixa, uhu!"_

- Além de bêbada, é falsária... – Harry resmungou.

- Olha com que tipo de pessoas estamos nos metendo... – Natalie emendou.

_"O que vocês esperavam, afinal? Eu sou pobre, meu dinheiro só dá para uma cachacinha no bar da esquina! E se eu não voltasse aqui, vocês dois fariam TUDO errado, não é? Estavam esquecendo o convidado principal!"_

- Quem? – Harry e Natalie perguntaram em coro.

_"'Snuffles' significa algo para vocês?"_

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, mas ele não vai ser um simples convidado... – Natalie disse em tom sonhador. – Ele vai aparecer de um jeito beeeeeem especial!

Harry fez uma expressão intrigada e olhou para a prima e depois para o teto.

- Há algo que vocês duas estão me escondendo?

Risadas ecoaram na sala, vindas de cima e de Natalie. A voz soou novamente:

_"Só conto se você me der um beijo, Harryzito!"_

- Eu prefiro não saber. – o garoto resmungou, cruzando os braços e afundando na cadeira.

_"Ah, droga! Não foi dessa vez..."_

- Bem, já temos a lista, agora vamos aos convidados! – Natalie disse decidida, levantando-se.

- Nós vamos visitar _cada_ um deles? – Harry perguntou rouco.

- É claro que não, estúpido! – Natalie deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto. – Demoraria muito e imagine o que nós não sofreríamos nas mãos dessa maluca aí de cima numa fic longa? É claro que nós vamos... vamos o quê? – ela levantou a cabeça para o alto.

_"Vocês vão mandar corujas para os outros e visitar somente o Sirius! Será que eu tenho que explicar tudo? Humpt!"_

- Cala a boca, sua bêbada!

_"Olha como fala, Rory!"_

- Pela milésima vez, EU NÃO SOU RORY!

- PAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEMMMM VOCÊS DUAS! – Harry gritou. – Sinceramente, vocês fazem qualquer pobre mortal subir pelas paredes!

- Por quê? Você é uma barata por acaso?

_"Uhu, adoro ataques de raiva do Harryzinho!"_

Harry levantou a cabeça.

- Existe algo que eu possa fazer para te irritar e você largar do meu pé?

_"A única coisa que me irrita em você é quando você baba pela Cho Torneira Humana Chang, benzinho. Mas agora você tem a mim e não precisa mais daquela japonesa sem sal!"_

- Ela não era chinesa, aquele corrimão de escada? – Natalie perguntou.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a voz lá de cima o cortou.

_"Chinesa, japonesa, coreana, tudo tem olho puxado! E a nacionalidade dela sempre foi um mistério para mim. Vai ver porque eu nunca prestei atenção nas partes que ela aparecia nos livros... NOC FOREVER! Além disso, quem se importa com ela? Só o Harry a notou em toda Hogwarts. Precisa trocar os graus da lente de novo, amoreco!"_

- Podem parar de falar de mim? – Harry perguntou roxo de raiva. – O que eu quero mesmo saber é como chegaremos ao Sirius?

_"Ah, isso é fácil. Deixe com a Kakazinha aqui."_

_(...)_

E, com um "ploc", os dois estavam dentro de uma caverna. Harry e Natalie se entreolharam confusos, mas decidiram não perguntar àquela doida como ela tinha feito aquilo. Mistérios de uma fic sem lógica, era só mais um deles.

Eles primeiro viram Bicuço roendo um pedaço de carne velha em um canto; depois, viram Sirius dormindo sentado em outro canto, encostado à parede. Os seus cabelos negros davam um charme especial a ele ao caírem sobre seus olhos, cerrados belamente em um sono tranqüilo, ocultando o par de orbes azuis profundos do bruxo. Uma de suas pernas grossas estava ligeiramente dobrada, na qual ele apoiava suas mãos grandes e fortes, os músculos definidos dos seus braços aparecendo ligeiramente por baixo da camisa de meia-manga. Seu peito musculoso subia e descia em um ritmo lento e compassado, seus lábios...

- Por que diabos você está descrevendo-o assim, sua louca? – Natalie perguntou, olhando o teto da caverna.

_"Na verdade, eu queria dizer que ele estava babando em suas próprias vestes como um cachorro velho durante o sono, mas como isso aqui é um presente para a Anya, eu estou tentando agradá-la."_

- Definitivamente, o Sirius não é assim... – Harry murmurou observando o padrinho, para logo depois se arrepender. – Será que a Anya leu isso também? Você aí em cima, apaga isso antes que ela me dê uma morte cruel nas fics dela! Ou pior, me deixe sem namorada, ou virgem para sempre!

_"Eu posso ser sua namorada, Harryzinho... E se você me der um beijo, eu apago todas as suas falas comprometedoras!"_

- Prefiro a morte cruel.

Sem mais perguntas sobre o porquê de Sirius ter a aparência do Tom Cruise, mesmo que no filme ele tenha sido representado por Gary Oldman (e certamente há uma grande distância entre eles), os dois garotos se aproximaram do bruxo. Natalie mostrou um sorriso maroto, chegou bem perto da orelha de Sirius cautelosamente e, subitamente, deu um grito agudo que ecoou pela caverna e fez as aves lá de fora levantarem vôo.

- TIIIIIIIIIIIIO SIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Os olhos de Harry giraram nas órbitas, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius deu um salto tão grande que quase atingiu o teto da caverna. Bicuço esperneou, pegou a carne que comia com o bico e arremessou-a para longe numa reação nervosa, e o pedaço mal passado bateu bem na cabeça de um atordoado Harry.

- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA, NATY??!!! – Sirius gritou com sua voz grossa e _sexy _ecoando pela caverna como uma nota musical.

- Pare de descrevê-lo assim, você está me enjoando! – Natalie disse para o teto, mas antes que obtivesse uma resposta, voltou-se para o tio. – Tudo bem, tio Sirius?

- Estava tudo ótimo quando eu tinha audição. – ele reclamou, acariciando as orelhas. Harry ainda estava um pouco atordoado, por isso Natalie deu um novo tapa na cabeça dele, e o garoto pareceu voltar de um transe.

- Abelhas! Elas estão zunindo nos meus ouvidos... – ele disse quase tão loucamente quanto a autora lá em cima.

- Isso foi uma tentativa de assassinato? – Sirius exclamou, fuzilando Natalie com seu belo par de olhos azuis escuros. Para a estranheza do bruxo, a garota olhou para cima e fez um gesto nada educado com o dedo médio.

- O fato, tio Sirius, é que nós viemos aqui por causa de uma pessoa... – Natalie começou, tentando fazer sua voz soar o mais suave possível, já que ela tinha quase certeza de que Sirius iria gritar e espernear quando ela fizesse o pedido. – Eu e o relâmpago aqui...

- Dá pra parar de me chamar assim? – o garoto exclamou aborrecido, finalmente despertando de seu transe sob o som das risadas do padrinho e da prima. – _Vermelhinha?_

Natalie fuzilou o primo com o olhar, mas se voltou para Sirius novamente.

- De qualquer maneira, nós estamos fazendo uma festa surpresa para a Anya, sabe, aquela verdadeira gênia, minha brilhante criadora! – a garota completou, mexendo nos seus magníficos cabelos lisos e esvoaçantes à la Alexis Bledel.

Harry e Sirius se entreolharam com idênticas expressões de desgosto pelo comentário desnecessário de Natalie.

- E aí, você vai nos ajudar, tio Sirius?

- Ah, é claro, por aquela... hm... – ele fez uma expressão marota. - _...deusa_ da Anya, eu faço qualquer coisa! Afinal, ela é uma das minhas fãs mais fiéis! – ele sorriu presunçoso. – Também, quem não ama esse garanhão gostoso aqui, um pedaço de mal caminho, praticamente um deus grego, um...

_"Continue assim e você leva uma panelada da Anya, viu, Almofadinhas?"_, aquela mesma voz tão conhecida finalmente voltou a soar. _"Ela não é apenas sua fã, ela quer ser sua _esposa_!"_

Sirius engoliu em seco ao ouvir uma palavra relacionada àquilo. Ele tinha verdadeira alergia a palavras como "esposa", "casamento" e "compromisso". Começava a se coçar todo, até parecia que as pulgas tinham voltado.

- Mas... – ele pigarreou, coçando atrás da orelha num gesto nervoso. – De quem é essa voz?

- Ah, isso... – Natalie lamentou, enquanto Harry se encolhia ligeiramente. – Essa daí tá nos escrevendo hoje. Um cúmulo como alguém tão incompetente tenha a ousadia de _me_ escrever, imagine! Escrever Natalie Felicity Dumbledore é um privilégio para um seleto grupo que não a inclui!

_"Que pena, querida, mas hoje você está nas minhas mãos!"_, a voz soou novamente, seguida de uma gargalhada histérica, depois o que pareceu ser alguém engasgando e o som alto de um baque surdo. Tudo ficou em silêncio por um instante até que a voz voltasse a soar. _"Viram o que vocês fazem comigo? Eu acabei chutando o estabilizador!"_

- Isso não é nossa culpa, é efeito da cachaça! – Harry exclamou indignado. – Não venha nos culpar por sua bebedeira!

Sirius olhou para cima com uma careta desgostosa.

- "Cachaça"? Só quem costuma beber isso é... AH, NÃO!

- Deu-se a desgraça... – Harry suspirou. – Sentiu que também está encrencado agora, não é, Sirius?

Sirius Tom Cruise Black ficou subitamente pálido e, definitivamente, naquele momento ele desejou estar em qualquer história que não fosse aquela. Por que não poderia estar ainda filmando "O Último Samurai", dando uns amassos naquela japonesa gostosa que fazia par romântico com ele? Oh, que vida cruel!

- É, agora você também entende porque eu estou revoltada com esse despautério! – Natalie chiou. – Mas que droga, onde já se viu eu usar essa palavra? "Despautério", cruzes!

- É ela... – Sirius sussurrou rouco. – Aquela louca que vive me torturando nas fics dela! Ela até já me colocou bêbado, vê se pode?

_"Ah, mas isso até a tia Jô já fez, Almofadinhas! Eu lembro muito bem de você lá em Grimmauld Place, entornando uns bons uísques de fogo e com bafo de boca! Nisso eu não errei, você leva mesmo jeito para uma cachacinha, hein? É dos meus, uhu!"_

Natalie pigarreou.

- Bom, agora que você já sabe a desgraça em que estamos envolvidos, ao menos vamos fazer algo útil e ajeitar a festa surpresa da Anya! E você, tio Sirius, tem uma participação muito especial! – Natalie finalizou, colocando um dedo acusador no meio dos olhos do tio.

- E-eu?

- E é algo bem ruim, Sirius. – Harry avisou. – Elas não quiseram me contar, mas eu pressenti que você vai se ferrar mais que eu!

- Por que nós somos o que mais sofremos nos livros e nas fics, Harry? – Sirius perguntou em tom choroso. – Tem que ter alguma explicação!

- Vai ver é porque somos afilhado e padrinho... Ou porque somos os mais bonitos. – ele sorriu mostrando os dentes.

- Correção, Harry: _eu _sou o mais bonito.

- Parem de reclamar os dois! – Natalie exclamou severamente. – E então, tio Sirius, vai nos ajudar?

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

Natalie cochichou em seu ouvido, enquanto Harry tentava escutar do outro lado. Risadinhas soavam lá em cima.

- NEM PENSAR!

Harry gargalhava incontrolavelmente, enquanto a louca de cima dava uma risada histérica. Natalie estava tentando permanecer séria, mas era algo bastante complicado.

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

- Sim, sim, sim! – Natalie retrucou, à la "Bro'z". – Eu até que fui boazinha, já pensou se eu te pedisse para dançar "Rouge" na frente de todo mundo?

Um Sirius cor de pimenta malagueta começou a andar de um lado para outro na caverna.

- Não mesmo! Vai ser humilhante e todos vão estar assistindo! Vocês vão estar assistindo, Aluado vai estar assistindo, até o _ranhoso_ vai estar lá!

- É pelo bem da Anya... – Natalie piscou como um anjinho, mas Sirius sabia que havia sim era um diabinho ali dentro daquele rosto angelical. Ele olhou emburrado para a sobrinha e logo após para o teto.

- Foi tudo idéia sua, não é, sua maluca?

_"Hey, eu não sou a culpada por tudo aqui! Isso foi idéia da Naty-Rory!"_

- EU NÃO SOU RORY!

Sirius suspirou longamente, observando os dois garotos. Natalie sorria marotamente, enquanto Harry ainda estava engasgado com a própria risada.

- Eu faço... – ele resmungou. – Mas só pelo bem da Anya, que fique bem entendido! Aquela coisa linda merece. – ele completou sonhador.

(...)

- Eu odeio festas. Odeio reuniões sociais. Odeio aniversários. Odeio música. Odeio...

- Ah, Severo, pare de ser tão rabugento! – Remo Lupin exclamou, enquanto batia o pé no chão de mármore do Salão Principal, dançando no mesmo lugar ao som de _"Sim, sim, sim, esse amor é tão profundoooooo, você é minha prometida e eu vou contar pra todo mundoooooo!!!!!"_ – Vamos, coma um salgadinho e seja feliz!

- Odeio salgadinhos! – Snape resmungou novamente. No entanto, apesar de ter cobiçado uma bolinha de queijo com os olhos negros, ele acabou cruzando os braços e observando aborrecido o Salão Principal, todo decorado com fitas coloridas e várias capas das fics da Anya. – Eu até tive que lavar o meu cabelo para vir nessa festa idiota, grunf!

Todos os convidados da lista de Natalie e Harry estavam presentes. As mesas das Casas tinham sido retiradas, e o salão estava magicamente decorado e esplendoroso. Havia um enorme bolo de aniversário no meio do salão, que tinha metade do tamanho de Hagrid. Em um palanque, uma "boys band" de um país pouco mencionado nos livros, chamado Brasil, tocava uma música estranha e dançava de um jeito mais esquisito ainda. Hermione, que tinha lido _"Países tropicais, qual o mistério deles?"_, explicou que aquele grupo era chamado "Bro'z" e que eles eram uma variação brasileira do "N'sync". Harry e Rony não entenderam do que ela estava falando, mas deveria fazer sentido para garotas, pois Gina começou uma conversa estranha com Hermione sobre os garotos desses grupos musicais depois disso.

No meio da pista de dança, Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall valsavam como se estivessem no baile da terceira idade, sob os olhares estranhos dos jovens da festa, que sabiam que não se valsava com aquele tipo de música.

- Oh, Minerva, você não acha que essa canção tem uma profundidade emocional fascinante? – o diretor de Hogwarts exclamou animado, movendo as cadeiras. – Eu nunca ouvi uma letra tão... criativa e inteligente!

A Profª. McGonagall fez uma careta, mas preferiu não discutir. A música ainda estava naquela mesma parte: _"Sim, sim, sim, esse amor é tão profundoooooo, você é minha prometida e eu vou contar pra todo mundoooooo!!!!!"_, porque a autora da fic não sabe o resto da brilhante letra.

Em um canto do salão, escondidos por uma enorme estátua de mais um bruxo famoso-figurante, estavam Natalie Dumbledore e Olívio Wood, fazendo o que mais gostam de fazer nas fics da Anya.

Olívio jogou Natalie na parede; ela sentia a pedra fria em contato com suas costas quentes e suadas, sentia as mãos grossas de Olívio subindo pela sua cintura, por baixo da blusa, o toque dele fazendo os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem. As pernas estavam acopladas, o cheiro forte dele penetrava por suas narinas, enquanto ela enfiava as unhas nas costas dele, subindo-as e encontrando os cabelos. Os lábios dele roçavam-lhe a face, num gesto sôfrego, eles ansiavam por aquilo, eles...

- SURPRESA!

Eles suspenderam o beijo e se viraram para ver quem tinha gritado. Fizeram caretas idênticas de desgosto ao enxergarem nada menos que: Eliza, Fred, Jorge, Angelina, Alícia, Katie, Brad, Karen e mais alguns figurantes. Todos tinham enormes sorrisos nos rostos.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI NUMA HORA DESSAS? – Natalie gritou histericamente.

- Na realidade, não venha nos culpar... – Fred começou.

- Porque estamos aqui a mando de uma pessoa... – Jorge emendou.

- Que, no momento, tem mais poder que nós... – o outro gêmeo disse.

- E definitivamente nós não queremos ter a "sorte" de comer o salgadinho estragado e ficarmos com dor de barriga pelo próximo mês inteiro como aconteceu com Snape. – o idêntico ruivo indicou mais atrás.

- Essa _aí _de cima realmente é maléfica. – Fred lamentou, observando um Snape do outro lado do salão que estava começando a ficar verde.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Natalie exclamou. – Então, foi...

- Sim, sim, sim! – Eliza disse. – Foi ela... – e indicou o teto. - ...que disse que nós não deveríamos deixar vocês dois se amassarem porque ela não sabe descrever beijos como a Anya e ela não queria receber uma bronca por isso.

Natalie levantou a cabeça para o teto, os olhos vermelhos de fúria.

- SUA DESGRAÇADA, MALUCA, IMBECIL, RIDÍCULA, BÊBADA, LOUCA, FILHA DA MÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE DE UMA FIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Em outro canto do salão, Harry se escondia atrás de seus amigos, Rony e Hermione.

- O que você está fazendo? – Rony perguntou enojado, tentando se desviar do amigo.

- Ela... – Harry começou a falar, totalmente apavorado, escondendo-se atrás dos cabelos cheios de Hermione. - ...não pode me ver aqui quando chegar...

- Ela quem? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

- _ELA! – _Harry exclamou em pânico, apontando para a porta.

Rony e Hermione viraram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo, assim como os outros convidados, e todos puderam enxergar duas garotas de dezessete anos vestidas como trouxas entrando no salão. A primeira, que vinha à frente, estava com os olhos tapados pelas mãos da outra; os seus cabelos eram lisos e compridos, parecidos com os de Natalie, e seu corpo era magro e bem delineado. A garota que vinha junto com ela era mais parecida com a prima de Natalie, Karen; ela tinha os cabelos cacheados, baixinha, vestia-se com desleixe e possuía óculos redondos muito parecidos com os de Harry. O garoto se escondeu ainda mais atrás de Hermione. Os convidados ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas observando.

- O.k., Anylda, querida, pode abrir os olhos! – a garota de óculos exclamou animadamente.

Quando Anya viu o Salão Principal e todos os seus personagens, seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. No entanto, dois segundos depois, ela fechou o sorriso e olhou emburrada para a amiga bem atrás.

- Kaka, sua bêbada, CADÊ O MEU SIRIUZINHO???!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – a outra gritou histericamente. – O Siriuzinho não é mais meu departamento, querida. Obtenha mais informações sobre ele com sua personagem favorita... NAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAALIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

A Sacerdotisa de Avalon veio se arrastando até o lugar, com um olhar para Kaka que dizia com todas as letras que ela iria amaldiçoá-la até a quinta geração depois da festa. Anya abriu um sorriso ao ver Natalie, mas ainda parecia ávida por informações sobre Sirius. Natalie abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver sua brilhante criadora e as duas se abraçaram, falando coisas que fizeram Kaka fazer caretas.

- Oh, Naty, querida, você é tão linda quanto eu imaginei!

- Oh, Any, você é uma gênia por ter me criado tão perfeita!

Abraçada ainda a Anya, Natalie olhou feio para Kaka por cima dos ombros da autora, perguntando entredentes:

- O que eu faço?

- Você a faz encontrar a razão do viver dela, meu bem. Por que euzinha aqui... – Kaka fez a volta em torno das duas, deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga Anya depois que ela se separou de sua personagem, e explicou: - Miga querida, eu vou deixá-la com a Natalie agora. Você sabe, não é, Harryzinho está aqui e eu não posso perder essa oportunidade única.

- MAS ELE É DA GINA! – Anya gritou inutilmente.

- Não nessa noite! – Kaka cantou enquanto se afastava, um sorriso insano em seus lábios.

Ela se aproximou de Rony e Hermione. Rony parecia prestes a soltar a uma gostosa gargalhada, mas se continha bravamente, enquanto Hermione tinha um sorriso torto no rosto e seus cabelos pareciam tremer sem que ela estivesse mexendo neles.

- Roniquets, Mionezinha! – Kaka, a autora maluca e bêbada exclamou. – Que bom ver vocês! Como anda o romance? – e sem esperar resposta dos dois garotos vermelhos feito pimentões: - Onde está o Harryzito?

- Anh... – Rony abriu a boca. – Não está no meu bolso! Nem atrás do cabelo da Mione! – e ele caiu na risada logo em seguida.

- RONY! – Harry exclamou, finalmente saindo detrás de Hermione, que tinha os cabelos em pé depois do tanto que o amigo mexeu neles. – SEU TRAIDOR, AMIGO DA ONÇA!

- Harryzinho, meu amoooooooooooor!!!!!! – Kaka exclamou loucamente, e começou a correr atrás de Harry pelo salão, gritando enlouquecida, enquanto o garoto disparava feitiços por cima dos ombros.

Lá perto da porta, Anya e Natalie ainda encaravam aquela loucura com caretas desgostosas.

- O importante... – Natalie disse, virando-se para Anya. – É que estamos comemorando aqui o aniversário de um ano da "Sagrada Aliança", e você é nossa convidada de honra! Não é exatamente como o seu sonho, Anya, porque não é você que está escrevendo, mas tudo foi feito com muito carinho especialmente para você. Isso porque nós, seus personagens, a amamos, e até mesmo aquela maluca lá... – ela apontou Kaka, que ainda perseguia Harry de maneira insana. - ...te ama muito e apenas quer vê-la feliz. Bem... – Natalie pigarreou. - ...já que ela está um pouco ocupada agora correndo atrás de seu sonho, eu mesma vou passar o recado dela, exatamente com as palavras que ela usou quando me pediu isso.

_"Any, minha amiga muito especial. Não há palavras suficientes para agradecê-la por você existir, por eu ter a benção de te conhecer e, principalmente, pela honra de ser sua amiga. Com muito orgulho, eu acompanhei os primeiros passos da Asinha e sei o quanto esse dia é especial para você. Sinto-me honrada por minhas palavras e minha opinião serem tão importantes para você, como já me contou. Que esse aniversário de um ano seja o primeiro de muito sucesso para você e suas fics. Mas o mais importante, minha querida, ao menos para mim, não são suas fics, por mais que elas sejam maravilhosas, e sim a pessoa que você é, a amiga para todas as horas, para as horas de risadas na internet, para os telefonemas onde eu grito histericamente de emoção por ouvir sua voz, para os momentos em que eu ou você precisamos desabafar algo difícil de nossas vidas, para os conselhos, as gritarias, as brigas engraçadas de mentira, ou simplesmente para os momentos em que eu penso em você com carinho, como estou fazendo agora. Eu sei que há um monte de erros aqui, nessa singela história, mas eu a fiz com muito carinho para uma das minhas melhores amigas, alguém que sempre terá seu lugar especial no meu coração. Peço desculpas se fiz alguns personagens seus um pouco fora do caráter deles, mas você sabe, eu não escrevo tão bem quanto você e jamais conseguiria fazer algo parecido com as fics brilhantes que você escreve. Peço desculpas, também, se por algum momento eu tirei sarro demais da sua querida Natalie (aprendi a gostar mais dela depois dessas conversas e discussões que eu tive com ela, sabia?) ou então do seu amado Sirius. Você sabe como eu sou impossível; eu não pude me controlar várias vezes, por isso, posso ter acabado brincando demais com seus preferidos. Peço que leve tudo na brincadeira; fiz essa fic sob efeito de muito álcool (risos). Mas, como eu já disse, eu a escrevi com muito carinho, pensando em você. Pensei nela naquele dia mesmo que você pediu os presentes para a Asa na internet, lembra? Lembra que eu não quis contar como era o presente que eu estava fazendo? Bem, é porque eu queria que você tivesse a surpresa e um sorriso aparecesse no seu rosto; espero ter conseguido ambos. E espero, também, ter conseguido arrancar algumas risadas de você. Se eu pude fazê-la mais alegre por ao menos esse pequeno tempo que você passou lendo essa história, o meu dia terá sido ganho e eu também já estarei feliz. E agora, minha querida amiga, vamos ao final da fic!"_

O salão permaneceu em silêncio após aquelas palavras. Natalie, sorrindo, continuou:

- É mais ou menos isso que nós também queremos dizer a você, Anya. Obrigada por ter criado essa maravilhosa história para nós podermos desfrutá-la. Apesar de você ter usado alguns personagens e lugares de uma outra pessoa, _este aqui é o seu mundo_, e eu, Natalie Felicity Dumbledore, sinto-me honrada de fazer parte dele.

- Oh, que lindo! – Hagrid murmurou lá atrás, assoando fortemente um nariz num lenço maltrapilho, as lágrimas grossas caindo em sua barba emaranhada. – Isso é tão, tão... – outro assôo no lenço; Rony, que estava próximo, olhou com uma careta de nojo para o meio-gigante. - ...tão tocante!

Dumbledore começou a bater palmas. Os outros seguiram seu exemplo, incluindo um Snape ainda verde, um Hagrid choroso, um Remo sorridente, um Harry vermelho pela corrida e uma Kaka emocionada, que até tinha parado de perseguir seu querido só para aplaudir sua amiga. Natalie segurou a mão de Anya e a conduziu até o bolo de aniversário gigante, enquanto os garotos do "Bro'z" começaram a cantar e tocar "Harry Birthday to you". Quando Natalie deixou Anya à frente do bolo, afastando-se ligeiramente, o topo dele voou para o lado e, de lá de dentro, saltou um cachorro preto enorme, que ficou de frente para a garota e se transformou lentamente em um homem.

- É, Anya, me convenceram a fazer isso. – Sirius disse com um sorriso. – Mas eu não me importo, foi por uma ótima causa. – ele se virou para os outros. – Agora, virem-se, porque isso aqui é muito pessoal!

Muito a contragosto, todos se viraram. Sirius deu um passo a frente, encarando Anya com seu belo par de orbes azuis; ele a envolveu com seus braços fortes, abaixou a cabeça, aproximou seus lábios do dela...

_"E o resto, vocês já sabem. Eles trocaram um beijo 'caliente' (uhu!), daqueles que só a própria Anya saberia descrever. Aliás, depois você vai me contar direitinho como foi, hein, miga? Sendo assim, eu não vou me intrometer e tentar dizer o que aconteceu. Muito porque, eu também estava de costas, e acabei prestando mais atenção em um garoto moreno, de óculos redondos e cicatriz de raio na testa, que estava próximo de mim. Ele arregalou os olhos ao me ver e saiu novamente correndo, mas tudo bem, eu sei que ele me ama mesmo assim! Agora, eu preciso correr atrás dele e não posso mais escrever, então, digam adeus a mais uma seção bobagem da Kakazinha, dessa vez, com uma homenagem especial à Any, sua amiga querida. Bjks mil e um!"_

FIM

_Remo:_ Ei, acabou?

_Snape:_ _Finalmente_, acabou, você quer dizer, Lupin.

_Remo:_ Ah, puxa, mas estava tão bom! Comida e bebida de graça, aliás, quanta bebida tinha, não é, Severo? Os salgadinhos estavam ótimos!

_Snape:_ Eu odeio salgadinhos! Ainda os sinto revirar no meu estômago!

_Remo: _Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse comido aquela bolinha de queijo estragada, eu te avisei que ela não estava com uma cara boa...

_Snape: _Foi aquela autora desgraçada que fez isso de propósito comigo!

_Remo: _Que bom que ela não tem nada contra mim, estou até cheio de tanta coisa boa que comi! Hm! Você quer uma boa poção contra má-indigestão?

_Snape:_ Não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com você, Lupin. A que ponto eu cheguei!

_Remo:_ "timo, continue verde então, _ranhoso._

_Snape:_ Vocês são todos uns idiotas, todos vocês, seus...

_Remo:_ Marotos?

_Sirius: _Calem a boca vocês dois, parecem dois velhos discutindo!

_Snape:_ Essa era a _minha_ fala no filme, Black!

_Sirius: _Mas agora é minha, ranhoso! Hahahaha! Vá brincar com seu estojo de química! Ou então eu peço para a autora reviver o Pontas e ele te vira de ponta cabeça de novo! Hahaha! Como é bom ser o personagem preferido da autora homenageada!

_Remo:_ Cala a boca e deixa de ser pateta, Almofadinhas. Agora acabou mesmo!

Cai o pano vermelho, onde está pichado:

_"Sirius & Any e Harry & Kaka 4ever!"_


	2. Notas da presenteada

Notas da Presenteada: Por favor não estranhe essa fic. Ela não tem tempo cronológico ou qualquer cosia que indique as idades dos personagens. Na verdade, hoje, dia 31 de Julho de 2004, A Sagrada Aliança faz um ano e uma das grandes amigas que eu tenho, a Kaka, mas conhecida pela famosa Karen ( Não esqueça nosso amor. Harry Potter e a Centelha de esperança) me fez essa fic de presente, na qual eu ri muito com os trocadilhos.

Bem eu espero que vocês desfrutem dessa história maravilhosa tanto quanto eu!

Um beijo e obrigada por lerem essa fic

Anya

Anya Yelan Conway McAllister

Sábado, 31 de Julho de 2004

Um ano de sucesso de A Sagrada Aliança

" Quando se tem Deus no coração, nenhuma inveja ou sentimentos maléficos podem ultrapassar essa barreira"


End file.
